RunAway Katsura
by gyarulikthat2
Summary: "I like you, Okita Souji."
1. Kido Takayoshi

**Just because I wanted to try writing a Hakuouki fanfiction and to celebrate the third season coming out. OC loosely based on Kido Takayoshi. WARNING: A lot of time skips because I suck like the**

**Run-Away Katsura**

Okita Souji sighed, looking outside from his tatami room. It was a given he was bored out of his mind since no one almost ever allowed him outside since they had found out he had tuberculosis, even if he could subside it somewhat with the Ochimizu given to him by Kaoru. At least today was his turn for rounds of the town so he could get out. Souji coughed slightly at first, then harder, covering his mouth with his hands, which he felt blood splatter onto. He sighed deeply. He would never getting used to coughing up blood who knows how many times a day.

While on patrol with his squad, along with Todou Heisuke and his squad and Yukimura Chizuru, something caught his eye. If you were to ask Okita Souji about this day's patrol, he would proudly say a person caught his eye. The only thing he would not be able to say proudly was that someone was a man.

Yes. It was a man with dark blue eyes and light brown hair ending just above his waist, dressed in a dark gold man's kimono. He noted that the left eye was heavily covered with fringe to the point where you couldn't even see it. But the thing that caught Souji's eye about this person was that the man's stature resembled that of a woman. Curiosity killing him, he approached the man-woman and straight out asked him if he was a woman.

This resulted in Souji getting hit hard on the head and the man replying "Do I look like a woman? Or are you such a country bumpkin you can't even tell the difference between the two?" To this question, Souji pretended to think about it, knowing it would annoy the man, which was obvious by his irritated expression. "You wanna get hit again?"

The first squad captain sighed, rubbing his head. 'This isn't as fun as I originally thought it was going to be. This man can't take a joke.' he thought sourly, staring at the shorter man. "So then what's your name, O' manly man?"

"Kido Takayoshi." The brown haired man replied after awhile. Was Souji supposed to remember that name? The way Takayoshi acted, it seemed like he expected him to remember.

"...So am I expected to remember you?" The dark red haired samurai asked after awhile of wondering.

"It's...fine if you don't." Takayoshi turned away from the green eyed captain. "Your name?"

"Oh. It's Okita Souji." Souji noticed that as soon as he told his name, the small structured man widened his eye. "What? Are you so surprised that I'm the great first squad captain of the Shinsengumi?"

"...No I'm surprised by the pack of men that seemed to have been following you are now leaving while a shorter boy makes a hand gesture at you." Souji whipped around, just in time to see Heisuke turned to him and giving him said hand gesture. "Good-bye Okita-san..." Takayoshi waved boringly after the captain who ran after the eighth squad captain and quickly putting him in a headlock.

After the large group was gone, Takayoshi turned around and began walking, arms folded in front his chest. "Shinsengumi, huh?" He muttered to himself.

"Souji, did you find anything interesting during today's patrol?" Hijikata Toshizou asked the captain later that night, along with the other captains, Kondo Isami, Sannan, and Chizuru.

"Don't even bother asking him Hijikata-san." Heisuke interrupted before Souji could answer. "He was too occupied with some girl he met on the street there." At this statement, everyone turned their attention to the samurai, waiting for him to deny it.

"Is this true Souji?" Kondo asked with a sense of happiness in his voice.

"...He's actually a guy." What else was he supposed to say? Even though he was hoping in his head that the response would get the attention away from him, he realized as soon as the words left his mouth that the attention wasn't going to leave his side any time soon.

It was a given someone would make a gay comment at some point. "I always knew something was strange about you Souji." Nagakura Shinpachi said, eying the other man cautiously, then laughing loudly, making everyone else laugh.

"Yeah, so be careful Shinpachi-san." Souji decided to play along, seeing as this would be more fun. He jumped on Shinpachi and hugged him, making the second squad captain try his best to push the other off. "Oh yeah that's right. Hijikata-san, Kondo-san or Sannan-san, do either of you know a guy by the name of Kido Takayoshi?" The peerless swordsman asked, still hugging the other captain.

To this question, the three higher-ups exchanged questioning glances until finally Kondo replied with a no for himself and the other two.

"Oh. When I asked for him name, he told me it and he acted like we would know him." Once more, the three men looked at each other and shrugged. "Well, whatever."

Okita Souij had a feeling he would see that man again, sooner or later.

**Next Day-**

The next day, it was Harada Sanosuke and Saitou Hajime's squads' turn to go on their rounds of the town, so Souji was stuck back at the headquarters, nothing to do. He eventually decided to just sit outside and stare at the sky. He stood from his futon and walked to his shoji screen doors, opening them to welcome in the bright blue sky.

Along with an intruder.

"What do you think you're doing Kido Takayoshi?" The sick captain knew who it was, though the intruder was obviously a woman. Like Souji could forget the long light brown hair and dark blue eyes after just one day, even if the left eye was covered by a white eye patch.

"I-I'm not Kido Takayoshi!" The woman replied, jumping at his voice.

"Of course, of course. You aren't him. If I remember correctly, Kido didn't have a chest like you." Call him insensitive but it was true. Yesterday it was as flat as a chalkboard and today it was far from that. He watched as the blue eyed woman narrowed her eye at that comment as he sat down.

"You Shinsengumi are pigs."

"I thought I was a country bumpkin." Souji countered back with an evil smile. He sighed, smile easing up as he patted the spot next to him and commanded, "Sit." Which she eventually did after a few seconds of contemplating. Of course, she sat with a foot or two between the two, which Souji quickly made futile by scooting closer to her.

"...Don't get so close to me Okita-san." She once more scooted away to which the samurai came closer. The two continued this until the woman unconsciously rammed the side of her face into one of the vertical wood beams. She looked down, clutching the right side of her face while it ached.

"How do you know my name? I don't remember telling you intruder-san." The brown haired woman jumped, only now realizing what she had said.

She dropped her head, hands falling into her lap. "Fine. I am Kido Takayoshi." She finally admitted.

"No way." said with a bored face.

"Well if you already knew who I was, why'd you make me say it!"

"Because when I called you by that name, you denied it, Takayoshi-chan." Souji made sure to drawl out her name, knowing it would annoy her easily.

"I don't remember giving you permission to call me by my first name."

"Don't worry about it. I gave myself permission." He smiled happily.

"...You're an idiot."

"As are you." The red haired man's smiling face shifted into a serious stare before continuing, "Why are you in the Shinsengumi headquarters?"

'Damn it.' "What? This is the Shinsengumi headquarters? No way!...So why are _you_ here Okita-san?_" _Maybe she could get away with acting stupid who knows? Worked before with some guy with long red hair and a spear who was with another guy with dark brown hair and a green bandana.

"I'm here because I'm a Shinsengumi captain in case you forgot our lovely conversation yesterday."

"Oh yeah...I forgot about that." Cue airhead giggle, which did not amuse the first squad captain.

Okita Souji felt his patience with the woman wearing thin. He grabbed her arm and pulled her face close to his."Cut the crap. Tell me why you're here. Now."

There was only one thing Takayoshi could think of as a response in that moment. "Or what? You'll cough blood all over my face? I say, give it your best shot sir." the red haired said nothing to that challenge and continued to stare at her until she finally sighed. "All right fine." She said, shaking her head, "The reason I'm here is to see you Okita-san. I am-"

**Cliffhanger~ Since I don't even know what she is going to finish that sentence with. Favorite and review please~.**


	2. Katsura Kogara

**Yay~ Time for chapter two.**

Run-Away Katsura

"The reason I'm here is to see you Okita-san. I am-"

"Souji. What are you doing?" Takayoshi and Souji snapped their heads up to see Hijikata staring down at the captain. When he met eyes with the brown haired woman, his amethyst eyes darkened, along with the woman's dark blue eyes.

"Hijikata-san, this is-" Souji began to explain but was cut off by Hijikata, who obviously loved cutting people off today.

"I know who she is." He stated coldly, still glaring at Takayoshi.

After awhile of the two staring at each other, the shorter woman finally sighed and stood up."Well it's obvious I'm unwanted here so I will leave. Good-bye Okita-san." She began walking away, past Hijikata. "Tell him nothing or I will kill everyone." The demon vice-commander jolted at the cold words whispered to him as Takayoshi passed him.

Once the woman had left, Souji stood and looked at his higher-up. "How do you know Takayoshi-chan, Hijikata-san?"

"...Takayoshi?" He asked, utterly confused. 'That woman's name is not Takayoshi as far as I remember.' He thought deeply. "Sorry Souji. I guess I was mistaken." He replied, turning and walking away.

"Hijikata-san knows it too..."

"I didn't think I would see that damn vice-commander." Takayoshi silently cursed herself, walking away from the Shinsengumi headquarters. Hopefully her warning would be heeded considering she wasn't afraid to kill anyone in the Shinsengumi. Especially that Hijikata Toshizo.

"Kogara." Light brown hair flew as the woman whipped around to the voice, which revealed to be owned by Kazama Chikage. Her alerted stare turned into an openly annoyed glare.

"What do you want Chikage? And don't use that name out here in public." She turned away from him as she spoke in a bored tone.

"I was wondering why you were lurking around this place? Aren't you on our side?" He asked, walking next to the shorter woman.

"It's none of your concern." said coldly.

"Need I remind myself?" The blonde haired man roughly grabbed the woman's arm and pulled her to his eye level. "You're on our side. If you're siding with the humans, it is my concern so tell me before I kill you."

"Chikage. You don't scare me in the slightest. Especially after all those times that Hijikata owned you and all of the times Chizuru rejected you. I laugh my ass off every time I watch those scenes."

"Watch what you say. Those may be your last words." The Oni commanded with annoyance brimming in his ruby red eyes.

"It is impossible in every way to 'watch' what we say, seeing as the words are not spelled out in the sky as we speak them. You telling me that makes me wonder why you were made the leader instead of someone who would say smarter commands. And if those are my last words I shall utter, I am glad that my last words seem to have pissed you off immensely." Why the hell did he let this girl join him? At first, she didn't seem that bad but lately she's been non-stop with annoying things. Must be PMS or she was going through menopause even if it would be ten or twenty years too early.

Kazama sighed. "Just tell me why you're around here." He finally commanded once more.

"Ooh. Took you long enough. Did you watch those words fly out of your ass?"

"...Forget it. I don't care anymore. Just don't be around here anymore Kogara." The purebred Oni knew when to give up on something that would eventually come back to haunt him if he continued.

"I told you not to call me that out here." Takayoshi snapped at the taller man.

"Whatever you say, Katsura Kogara." Kazama answered, walking ahead of the woman. Even though she was annoying beyond compare, it was fun to annoy her every once in a while.

'One day I will shave you while you're sleeping.' the Oni-ally thought angrily whilst following the taller male. Why was he such a bastard to her? If this was a cliché story, it would be because he actually loves her...but he doesn't. Not one bit.

"Who are you?~ I am Takayoshi.~ Who am I?~ You are Takayoshi.~" The following day, Takayoshi sang to herself while walking down a street, shopping for food. Living with three men, it was natural for her to go shopping every other day. Way to waste money you fat-ass men.

"What are you doing Takayoshi-chan?" To this sudden question from behind her, the woman made a weird scream, similar to "Hiiieee!" and dropped the bags she had accumulated.

Knowing the voice already, she didn't turn around when she asked, "Was there a need to scare me, Okita-san?"

"I didn't mean to scare you. You were just too deep in thought to realize I came up behind you."

Souji replied, staring at Takayoshi as the woman picked up her produce. "You sure have an appetite, don't you?" This caused her to slightly blush as she stood and began walking away.

"I don't have time to mess with you." she snapped while leaving him.

"Wait Takayoshi-chan." the taller male called, walking after her. "It's okay. I like a girl who knows how to eat."

"Is that supposed to make me happy? Besides, this isn't for just me. It's for the guys I live with." The brown haired female informed, turning to face Souji.

"You live with guys? Doesn't that seem dangerous?" He really wasn't worried for her sake, it's just that any guy would be slightly worried if they heard of a woman living with men.

"Well you live with guys too. A lot of guys at that." Why the hell doesn't anyone tell _him _he shouldn't live with men? It's not like there was anything different about the two.

"While that's true, it's fine since I'm also a guy."

"Damn it..." Oh yeah. There was that.

"Well, as long as you feel safe around them and feel like they won't do anything to you."

"...Not even if they were on their death beds would they do anything to me." Especially that bastard Chikage. It was their fault that she wasn't a woman yet. Kill all the people they want, too scared to rape a girl who was willing.(We all would be willing if it came to Kazama. ADMIT IT.)

"Any guy would be willing to harass a pretty girl who-"Souji's comeback was quickly finished by the woman, standing in front of him.

"Could pass as a fucking man? Forget that part did you?"

"Every one thought you were a girl at that time." Forgot that part did you? You failed as a man. You shame the term male.

"Man..." Is what you look nothing like Takayoshi.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me." The first division captain looked up, tapping his chin slightly with his left index finger. "What were you going to tell me yesterday? You know, before Hijikata-san interrupted you."

…Damn it. Why did he remember that?"I was going to tell you..." There really was no sense in hiding this from him, seeing as eventually it would come out. Better from her mouth than that damn vice-commander.

"Kogara, why are you talking to him?" Both looked behind the blue eyed woman to see Kazama standing before them, switching his glare from Souji to Takayoshi.

'….What a cliché scene. Now Okita-san is going to run away in tears, saying something like 'I never want to see you again.' When that bipolar bastard wanted her to chase after her. Make up your mind you dramatic child. You're more dramatic than Nanami Haruka.' The woman thought to herself, returning the blonde man's glare. "You bastard. YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE YOU GOT REJECTED BY YUKIMURA CHIZURU AND YOU DIED BY ONE FREAKING STAB. LOOOOSER."

"You foolish child. I never get rejected and how did I die if I'm still right here?"

"First statement: You're foolish too. Okita cut your hair when you two first met and it suddenly grow back. Second: You got rejected because you didn't ride in on your shining white horse(Because I killed it.) and she thought you were a loser~. Final statement: We're all magical. We all died, except for Hijikata, Chizuru, and Shinpachi. We're all fucking magical unicorns so we live even when the authors hate us and kill us off like bastards."**(AN: Love you creators...)**

"Takayoshi-chan, do you know him?"

'No. I just enjoy verbally attacking foreign-looking strangers.' Is what she wanted to say, but sometimes sarcasm is best unsaid.(I know right? I wouldn't believe it either.) "Yes I do know him Okita-san." she grabbed Souji's hand. She turned back to Kazama and ordered, "Leave me alone for right now. I'm on my period and it's the second day, which is the worst, even if I have a relatively light period." and with that, she quickly dragged the samurai away.

After walking for awhile, Takayoshi finally stopped and released the man's hand. "Sorry. I just didn't want to be around him."

"It's okay, Katsura Kogara." The woman froze, staring at Souji, who wore a blank, but slightly evil, face.

"How..." She couldn't finish that question. How did he know her full alias? Kazama only said the first name, and that wasn't exactly a rare name, then again, it wasn't a common name either.

"How do I know you're name? I knew it from the second I met you. Don't take me for a fool."

"Then why didn't you kill me?" Was it because...he loved her? Maybe~...Maybe fuck no.

"Because I wanted to see how long you would drag this out. Katsura Kogara, Shinsengumi's biggest offender. I supposed you were dead after not hearing about you for a year or so." He replied without hesitation. This was just another game. As soon as she told him who she was, or he 'found out' who she was, he would kill her without remorse.

Takayoshi felt angered by his answer. So this was just entertainment for him? "You're a bastard aren't you?" Was all she could manage to say.

"Of course." Souji didn't care if he hurt people by his ways. He would protect the Shinsengumi any way he needed to.

"Acting like that will get you killed you know?" Her blue eye narrowed as she stared at him.

"Yes I do. But it's yet to get me killed so I'm fine." He smiled, actually fine with it. Him acting like a douche hadn't killed him, even when he wouldn't put that kid down, so he would act like a fantastic bastard until the very end.(And we all love him for that.)

"Then allow me to enlighten you of your ways," An evil grin formed on the woman's face as she pulled a sword out of her left sleeve, drawing it from it's sheath. "as I kill you, Okita Souji."

"Fine with me." He replied, also drawing his sword.

**Cool beans man. Another cliffhanger...LIKE A BOSS. Favorite and review please~ Final chapter next. Yes, it's only three chapters, but I'll try to make it the most amazing chapter I could ever make...hopefully.**


	3. Okita Souji

**Chapter three. Sorry for the late release. I was finished with it last weekend but when I was editing it, the ending was a fail so I deleted it and have been trying to come up with a better ending, which I hope you all like. WARNING: This chapter isn't as funny as the others. Let's make this fantabulous. ARE YOU FUCKING READY? CHECK IT OUT.**

Run-Away Katsura

"Then allow me to enlighten you of your ways as I kill you, Okita Souji." Blue eye narrowed as Kido Takayoshi revealed her sword.

"Fine with me." The first division captain evilly smiled, also pulling out his sword. "Now, are we going to have an hour-long conversation before we actually begin fighting?"

"We can always talk while we fight, unless the tuberculosis has made you unable to multitask?" The woman countered, smiling back, to which Souji slightly laughed.

"We'll never know until we try." He hummed, running towards the terrorist until their swords clashed.

After a while of the two receiving and giving blows to each others sword, the male samurai finally spoke up. "Hey Takayoshi-chan, why do you hate us so much? Or do you just have fun doing all the things you've done up until-"

"I'll never forgive you." Takayoshi did not hesitate to interrupt the taller male, who now seemed interested.

"Did I do something?"

"You bastards...YOU KILLED EVERYONE I HELD IMPORTANT TO ME!" The brown haired woman was now shaking, remembering that November morning, waking up to the smell of smoke only to find the school was in the process of being burnt to a crisp, students inside. "Yoshida-sensei, all of the students, gone."

"Oh yeah, I think I remember that name. We sent him to the Choshu prison and he was eventually killed. As for the students, we warned them to get out before we set it ablaze; It's their faults for staying." Souji's words broke through Takayoshi.

"You're saying it's THEIR FAULT YOU SET THE SCHOOL ON FIRE?" She screamed, pushing her sword towards the male's face. "Say that again and I'll kill you bastard."

A smile formed on Souji's face before stating, "It's all their fault. It was Yoshida Shoin's fault for forming that school and it is those stupid students' fault for not leaving while the school was on fire." the woman also known as Katsura Kogara gritted her teeth as she pushed Souji's sword away from his body and created a cut on his arm, making him kneel and clutch his arm.

"I'll make sure to make this a painful death, Shinsengumi first division captain Okita Souji." Takayoshi stood over the man, eye darkened with her intent to kill him as he kneeled before her. To this, he looked up to her and smiled once more.

"That surprised me Takayoshi-chan. I must have really pissed you off to make you hurt me like that." He rose up in front of her, dropping the other arm away from his injured one. "Whoa. That's one scary glare you have there.

"You're lucky I was nice enough to not give a fatal blow." She stated, pulling her sword ahead of her and hitting his sword once more.

"Stop with that look. It's starting to creep me out." Souji ordered to Takayoshi, who continued with her glare.

You may find this shocking, but in all honesty, Takayoshi didn't want to fight Souji. The woman couldn't deny that some slight feeling were blooming in her towards the samurai, even though she knew all to well a relationship was impossible. But it couldn't be helped that he was just angering her and provoking her to the point where she was convincing herself that he was the one who killed everyone.

As for Souji, he wouldn't say he had begun to like her. That would be a lie. Now, him saying he found her interesting and wanted to see more of her amusing expressions and comebacks would be the truth. The green-eyed captain saw her in a much different light than those other girls on the street, who couldn't take care of themselves and were useless. The fact that she knew who he was, and didn't try to kill him at first sight was probably the most interesting thing about Kido Takayoshi in Souji's opinion. Through that, it didn't change the fact that the two were enemies and probably always would be.

* * *

"_Why are you crying?" A few days following the school burning, Takayoshi was asked this question. At this time, she was about ten or so, and had continued to mourn over the deaths. She was wondering why she had never died along with them-She was in the school while that was going on. After she had run-away from home, Yoshida-sensei was the one who took her in. She considered all of those guys who were learning at his school at that time her friends, as cliché as it may sound. _

_Remembering these events, the young Takayoshi became more depressed, not hearing a man asking why she was crying until a few times of him asking it. She slowly glanced up, seeing a blonde boy, probably a few years older than herself, in a white kimono staring down at her. "Are...are you the one who killed them?" That was the only thing the girl wanted to know, along with all that she could manage to ask him._

"_Heh. Like I would waste my time killing useless humans." He gave a slight smile, red eyes narrowing on the crying girl. "Is that why you're crying? Pathetic."_

The ten year old girl quickly stood, holding a sharp piece of wood to the boy's throat. "It's not pathetic. You would be sad too if you lost everyone you cared about." She matter-of-factually said, eyes full of determination.

"I'm not stuck in something that happened in the past like you, little girl." He quickly snatched the wood chunk from Takayoshi, throwing it to the ground. "What a pitiful choice for a weapon." The boy shifted his body, revealing a sword on his left side before continuing, "This is a good choice of a weapon."

_Both of her blue eyes glared at him, before sarcastically replying, "Yeah. Because we all fucking have swords that we can pull out of thin air. Oh you're so amazing to have a sword. Let me follow you and pretend to love you when I only love you're sword which I've decided to name Levi A Than."_

"_Shut up before I kill you." He warned, putting his sheathed sword to her throat, but eventually pulled it away, fixing it back on his waist. "But," the blonde boy spoke, "if you really want to follow me, go ahead. I won't stop you unless you really annoy me a lot." Both knew she was going to annoy him nonstop, but at the time, he thought she would make a perfect maid._

Once he began walking, he heard light footsteps matching behind his. "My name is Kido Takayoshi." she stated, walking close behind him, "Your name?"  
"Kazama Chikage." He answered, not looking back at the girl.

* * *

Takayoshi slightly cringed, thinking of that meeting. 'Why the hell would I remember that?' She had better, more important, things to worry about at this point, like not letting Okita Souji kill her.

"What's wrong Takayoshi-chan? You look like you just remembered something disgusting." Souji's words could not be more spot-on.

"I'm just thinking about our meeting," she lied, attempting to push his sword back.

"Oh? You too?" Bastard...

Takayoshi sighed, jumping back and sheathing her sword. "Something like this is stupid," She stated, meeting emerald green eyes before starting to walk away, "You are not the one I want to fight. I'm wasting my time and energy with you when I could find the one who killed Yoshida-sensei and burned the school and kill them."

"Too bad." Souji's words stopped the terrorist from walking away and made her look back at him. "The guy you're looking for is probably dead. Maybe you will just have to settle for me, Takayoshi-chan."

"Okita-san. Do you want me to kill you?" The woman asked, walking closer to the taller male.

"I have always wanted to fight and defeat the famous Katsura Kogara everyone in the Shinsengumi loves to talk about."

"Don't be a fool Okita Souji. You are underestimating me and that is far from wise." Takayoshi warned, staring deep into his eyes. "You only have your sights on killing me and that only when you should be predicting the outcome of this. You're eyes are too full of blood-lust."

"Don't you think you're doing the same thing." Souji replied strongly with a devilish smile, "You're so positive that you won't lose when you haven't even fought me yet."

"Which we never will. As I said, you are not the one I want to kill. The two of us are different right now. I have a reason to kill someone whereas you just want to kill someone." Kido Takayoshi hated people who killed others just to kill them and not out of reason. Something like that, in her view, was pointless and childish.

"I never realized how talkative you are Takayoshi-chan." Said once more with a smile.

"Maybe it's because I'm on my period." The one eyed woman offered with a straight face.

"Do you need a tampon?"

"No I'm Gucci." Takayoshi replied, turning away from Souji and beginning to leave the scene.

"Didn't Yoshida Shoin ever teach you not to turn your back on an armed enemy?" The Shinsengumi man spoke, before slashing Takayoshi roughly on the back, making her fall to the ground, "If you don't want to fight me, that's fine. I'll just kill you, which will be easier since you aren't going to fight back." He stated, hovering over her bleeding body.

"That was low Okita-san." The woman chuckled slightly, looking up to Souji. Quickly, she drew her sword and cut across the captain's shins, which didn't phase him. Takayoshi clicked her tongue in annoyance, standing in front of the man. She didn't give a second thought to it when her left fist met Souji's chin, making him fall back a few steps. "As was that." She smiled, holding her fist in front of her.

The red-haired man knelt to the ground, covering his mouth as he coughed furiously. Takayoshi sighed, walking towards Souji. "I'm not completely cold-hearted Okita-san." She said matter-of-factually, putting a hand gently on his shoulder. 'I made it out like I would help him,' The woman thought, awkwardly looking away, 'but I don't know what I should do to help...'

"Takayoshi-chan," Souji's voice through his pained coughs made the blue-eyed woman jump, "You're surprisingly nice for someone who was just trying to kill me a few seconds ago."

"Like I said, I'm not cold-hearted to the point where I would ignore someone going through pain that I didn't cause, especially if it was the person I like-" Takayoshi slowly dropped her head to her chest, which was now impaled with a sword. It was Souji's sword.

"It's not smart to show your enemy compassion." He stated, releasing his hands from the hilt and slightly falling back. "It's because your heart is to weak to the point where you have to comfort anyone you see."

Takayoshi's lips formed a smile before leaning back and laughing softly. "I must say, Okita-san, I didn't see that coming. As always you keep me on my feet every second your around." She met Souji's eyes as she grabbed his shoulders and pulled his towards her body, letting her head rest on his right shoulder. "You interrupted me, so now I have to repeat it," Souji could hear her breath getting fainter, like her voice, almost to the point where he couldn't process what she was saying, "I like you, Okita Souji..." He felt Takayoshi's arms, that were wrapped around his back, fall to his sides.

"Che. You're really going to give up at that point?" Souji slowly stood, pulling the woman's lifeless body with him. "You didn't even wait for my answer, Takayoshi-chan." He smiled slightly, walking down the empty street, Takayoshi in a princess hold.

* * *

**FAAAAAAAAACCCCKKKKK!TT^TT I must say, I'm much more proud of this ending than the first version, which was as pitiful as Kazama's death(*Le stab* *Le awkwardly fall to ground*) Again, I'm sorry for the long wait and I hope this was worth the wait. Please review guys! And I'll love you forevah~.**


End file.
